What Have You Done
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Seras is no longer part of Hellsing. Why and what caused her to return? Three Shot
1. What Have You Done

AN: I do not on either the song or any thing else that you may recognize.

Band: Within Temptation  
CD: The Heart of Everything  
Song: What Have You Done

(O)(o)(O)

Seras stared down at her hand covered in the blood of her former comrades. How had it come to this? Was she really that much of a monster? But she was tired; tired of the hurt heaped upon her day after day by the one she called master; no longer though, never again.

_Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to hurt the one I love_

What have you done now?

_  
I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now_

I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?  


His latest actions had lost her loyalty for the rest of their days. The next time they met it would be as enemies. Their days of fighting together had ended in one small but highly significant fight.__

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  


His words had cut through her as surely as Anderson's blessed bayonets deep and painfully. It felt as though her heart had been ripped from the place where it sat no longer beating after that fateful night in Cheddar.

_  
Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?_

Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?

Her eyes turned out to stare at the blood red moon that hung high above her head. Should she ever meet him again she knew as sure as the sun would rise one or the other of them would not leave the other alive. A sigh escaped her lips. She knew that it would most likely be her not leaving the field victorious unless he wished to let her live to see another day.__

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now

A huff of amusement passed her lips as she stepped into the dusty apartment. She knew that she would have to leave both it and the country the next day. The question was where would she go?__

I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
(x2)

(O)(o)(O)

It had been twenty years since she had last stepped foot in England and she couldn't help the slight nostalgic smile that played on her lips. She had found a place in another organization after she had left. She had surprised herself with being strong enough to cross over the ocean without being in a coffin and had flown via plane to America. Once there she had found herself greeted by what she had then learned to be vampire hunters.

Now she stood in the country of her birth to meet the with the new queen and her knights to compact the treaties that were held between the two countries vampire hunters with the new queen and whoever of her knights might be new.

"Welcome to Buckingham Palace Miss Victoria," an aging gentleman told her as he helped her from the limo that had picked her up from the airport. "The queen is waiting for you."

I nodded my head all the while wondering what would come of this meeting. Would it be as I once thought when I first left? Would my master and I fight to until the other dies? I snort to myself no it would not come to that. I had to much to do to die seeing as I know or rather remember just how powerful he was twenty years ago. I highly doubt that has changed any unless Sir Hellsing decided to seal him away.


	2. Call Me When You're Sober

AN: I do not on either the song or any thing else that you may recognize.

Band: Evanescence  
CD: The Open Door  
Song: Call Me When You're Sober

(O)(o)(O)

Seras slowly walked into the room upon being announced by the herald and glided up to the queen only to curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Your Majesty. I am here on behalf of the Nightmare Organization."

If you loved me, you would be here with me.

You want me, come find me.

Make up your mind.

(Alucard's POV)

I couldn't help but stare at the fledgling that had fled from me nearly twenty years ago. She looked magnificent in her dark blue almost black floor length dress. I couldn't help but wonder why she had left though she had everything she could have needed right there with Hellsing more then willing to provide it so long as she simply did as she was told. I' will simply have to wait until she approaches me to find out. . . that is if she does approach me.

Should've let you fall,

Lose it all,

So maybe you can remember yourself.

Can't keep believing,

We're only deceiving ourselves,

And I'm sick of the lies,

And you're too late.

I had done everything, well maybe not everything, in my power to get her to accept what she had became and yet at every turn she spurned my tries. Now here she stood speaking with the new queen and part of another organization. Is this how she chooses to repay my kindness! Leaving me and turning to another only to listen to them when they told her to drink her blood?!

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me, you would be here with me.

You want me, come find me.

Make up your mind.

(Seras's POV)

Sighing I glanced to the side only to be met with familiar bright red eyes. I could feel my eyes soften at the sight of him. I couldn't help the feeling of the fact that maybe I had come home. I couldn't help the snort that escaped my delicate nostrils, home? Pht yeah right! They didn't want me then and I highly doubt they would want me now. If they did they can approach me not the other way around.

Couldn't take the blame,

Sick with shame.

Must be exhausting to lose your own game.

Selfishly hated,

No wonder you're jaded,

You can't play the victim this time.

And you're too late.

Seras had looked away from Alucard briefly before returning her attention to where he had once stood only to discover that he was no longer there. She hadn't really expected him to remain in the same place, after all Integra had not been with him. Then she had to wonder though, where was Integra? Had she decided to abandon her pet vampire like he had her? She couldn't help the snort that escaped her, yeah right. Those two deserved each other. They would both make the other miserable where as she had done nothing but try to keep them happy. She refused to return to what she was twenty years ago, no never again would she let either the master or her pet vampire walk all over her again. They had both lost that right that night twenty years ago.

So, don't cry to me.

If you loved me, you would be here with me.

You love me, come find me.

Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober,

You only want it 'cause it's over - it's over.

She could remember only a year ago when she had heard her former masters voice cutting through her mind demanding that she return to him and Hellsing. She had refused and shut the connection to him from her end. What did she care about listening to the man? Even in her mind the word was spoken sarcastically.

How could I have burned paradise.

How could I, you were never mine?

Now twenty five years after her rebirth she had to wonder why she had accepted his hand all those years ago. Was she that selfish that she thought that she should live when her comrades had not? She couldn't help but think so, but she amended she would do it all over again if given the chance she knew. Had she ever been put back in that situation she knew that she would once again accept his hand. Yet she also knew that her actions would remain the same then as they had this time. And in that she knew that in the future unless she absolutely had too she knew she would never approach him

So, don't cry to me.

If you loved me, you would be here with me.

Don't lie to me, just get your things.

I've made up your mind.

OoOoO

AN: Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad you like this story. I find myself finding that this is not the end and thus I need to find an appropriate song to fit Alucard to base the third chapter around. I know this doesn't really fit the song to well either and for that I am sorry but I did try the song just seemed to fit the story so I hope it isn't to bad.


	3. Outside

AN: The song in this chapter does not belong to me but to Staind.

Song: Outside  
Band: Staind  
CD: Break the Cycle

(O)(o)(O)

And you, bring me to my knees again  
All the times that I could beg you please, in vain  
All the times that I've felt insecure for you  
And I leave my burdens at the door

I was sick of this, this watching as my fledgling simply threw aside the life that I had given her. Five years and this was the thanks I receive? An ungrateful fledgling. She did as I asked but never did she seem to want to deny what I wanted in order to gain what she wanted.

But I'm on the outside and I'm looking in  
I can see through you, see your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me  
I can see through you, see to the real you

She refused to see that she was the same as I a monster that knew not but what was set in front of her. Her need to kill was as strong if not stronger than mine. One of these days I just know that she will snap and go on a killing rage killing everything in sight. This in turn would cause my master to have me destroy her.

All the times, that I felt like this won't end  
It's for you  
And I taste what I could never have  
It was from you  
All the times that I've cried  
My intentions were full of pride  
But I waste more time than anyone

But I'm on the outside and I'm looking in  
I can see through you, see your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me  
I can see through you, see to the real you

She simply did not understand that in order for her to retain something of her former self as a human she needed to drink the blood otherwise my master would put her down did she not understand this? Did she not realize that in a way she was all that I had to hold onto for the rest of our time together? Sure I had the _Hellsing Family _but I would never truly be their equal she could though, with time, become mine. Yet all she did was refuse my hand that I held out to her to save her from herself.

All the times that I've cried  
All this wasted, it's all inside  
And I feel all this pain  
I stuffed it down, it's back again  
And I lie here in bed  
All alone, I can't mend  
But I feel, tomorrow will be okay

But I'm on the outside and I'm looking in  
I can see through you, see your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me  
I can see through you, see to the real you

I could do nothing as I watch my fledgling flee from me, from my harsh but true words. Her pain spilling from her like blood from an open wound. Did she not know that too heal you must accept your pain. This would only help her. Tomorrow I thought she would return and everything would finally start to get better I hoped.


End file.
